


【华福】Always（sp预警）

by Anna555



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna555/pseuds/Anna555
Summary: *sp预警
Relationships: John/Sherlock, watson/holmes - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【华福】Always（sp预警）

夏洛克害怕了，是的，他害怕了。世界上唯一的咨询侦探，在被莫里亚蒂的手下用不止一把的狙击枪同时瞄准头部的时候，在对马格努森道完"圣诞快乐''并一枪击毙他，屈膝跪在直升机下的时候，甚至在被流放、被众多亡命徒穷追不舍受尽皮肉之苦的时候，他都没有害怕过，可是在听完自己的同居人通知他自己要结婚的喜讯时，他真真切切的害怕了。 

约翰要结婚了，是的，他的约翰要结婚了。 

婚礼如期而至，夏洛克突然发现，约翰的眼睛在阳光下会变成晶莹剔透的琥珀色，睫毛似乎也变得更纤长了些，难道单身生活的结束会令人看起来愈加精神焕发？侦探摇了摇头，对此不置可否。 

后来，后来发生了什么呢？前几天对赫德森太太那句“又有谁会在好友的婚礼上提前离开呢？”嗤之以鼻的夏洛克只清楚的记得自己在众人面前立下了永远守护那对新人的誓言，并把亲自为他们谱的曲子装进写着“Dr and Mrs Watson”的信封之后，就裹上那件过膝的长大衣提前离开了。 

两周后，约翰收到麦考夫发来的短信时，前一秒还在为自己演绎出麦考夫又做了根管治疗时窃喜，下一秒却因为看清了短信内容突然变了脸色，抓起外套来不及跟玛丽打声招呼就向门外冲去。 

“亲爱的华生医生，夏洛克高烧不退，我在想或许你的到访会使他好受一些。-MH” 

夏洛克体质不能说多好但也绝对不差，约翰想起来他们刚同居那会儿，夏洛克经常为了案子不吃不睡在沙发上一坐就是好几个小时，或是不穿外套不打雨伞就在常年阴雨连绵的伦敦街头四处奔走，即便是一头卷毛被雨水淋的湿漉漉，一分钟内打了无数个喷嚏，也要憋死一口气跟约翰争论自己打喷嚏绝不是因为感冒，只是为了追赶某个罪犯跑得太急，上呼吸道黏膜被冷风刺激过度产生的自我调节体现……如此云云，以至于他被约翰强行推进浴室并被威胁道不冲够二十分钟的热水澡就不许出来而且没有今天的睡前牛奶了后，夏洛克才终于安分了下来。幸运的是，第二天夏洛克并没有真的感冒，只是在艳阳天里裹紧被子抱着自己的黑莓手机在床上捂了整整一天才重新蹦蹦跳跳起来，当然这也并没有妨碍夏洛克在约翰给他量完体温，看到那正常到不能更正常的36.5度的数字时，眉头一挑，甚至有些骄傲地对约翰说：“我就说吧华生，我不会生病的。” 

回过神来，约翰担心的想，夏洛克这次发烧了，高烧，麦考夫不是那种喜欢夸大其辞的人，他既然明说了是高烧不退，那么夏洛克这几天的平均体温就绝不会低于38度。而究竟发生了什么才会让夏洛克病成这样呢，约翰越想越担心，不自觉又加快了脚步。 

时隔半月重新回到贝克街221B的房间，约翰并没有发现这里发生了什么多大的变化，哦除了自己的那把扶手椅不见了踪影，不过约翰现在并没有心思琢磨夏洛克究竟把那把椅子扔到了哪里，他甚至来不及脱外套就冲进了夏洛克的卧室。 

卧室门是虚掩着的，一进门就看到夏洛克被发热折磨的微红的双颊，嘴唇因为缺水干得起了一层薄薄的皮，他那本来就高的颧骨此时看起来仿佛更加突出了。听到了脚步声，夏洛克突然睁开了眼睛，看到是约翰，淡蓝色的眼睛里满满是惊喜，他有些虚弱地说： 

“华生？你怎么来了？婚后生活一定很不错，我看的出来不过两周时间你就胖了两磅。” “麦考夫跟我说你病了，我就赶过来了，不过夏洛克，这次你猜错了，确切地说是一点八磅。” 

可能是生病的缘故，这一次夏洛克没有跟他争论自己究竟重了几磅，夏洛克只是皱了皱眉：“麦考夫麦考夫！都说了让他不要多管闲事”“麦考夫也是为你好。”说着，约翰扶他稍微坐起来了一点，给他兑了杯温水，自己喝了一口试过水温之后才递给夏洛克：“怎么不去医院或者给我打电话？”约翰凭着自己医生的本能判断出夏洛克只是体温有点高，而不是因为自己担心的那样比如夏洛克被人又在腹部补了一枪导致的发热，这才稍稍放下了心来。“不去医院是因为我明白自己只是发烧并没有什么大不了的问题，不给你打电话是因为......”夏洛克突然放低了声音，“因为什么？”“因为你诊所的工作和刚跟你的新婚妻都不允许你能抽出时间来......”“来什么？”“没什么”夏洛克语气有些生硬地转过了头。约翰无奈地笑笑，：“我的工作没那么忙，你知道的，我现在每天仍能保持八个小时健康睡眠时间......”夏洛克哧地一声又转过头来：“华生，虽然我承认我生病了但这该死的并不会影响我的推理能力，从你衬衫的褶皱我可以看出来，你已经连续三天睡眠时间不超过五个小时，而从你下巴上未刮干净的胡茬我可以推导出......”“oh,dear lord看在你还生着病的份上，让你的嘴巴消停一会儿吧。”约翰有些心虚地打断了夏洛克，因为夏洛克是对的，婚后的生活虽然总的来说还是很不错的，但正式开启两个人关乎柴米油盐的日子总是要给彼此一段磨合的时间。可是之前跟夏洛克同居的时候好像没出现过这种问题？难道因为夏洛克只是自己的室友而并不是自己的伴侣？究竟是因为什么，就连约翰自己也说不上来。 

或许夏洛克的烧也该退了，还真如麦考夫说的那样，这一天约翰给夏洛克换了无数次冰袋敷额头，强迫他喝了比平时多出几倍的热水后，到了晚上，他的体温慢慢降了下来。这时约翰戏谑地问道：“那么我尊敬的福尔摩斯先生，您是否愿意告诉我这次生病究竟是因为什么呢？”夏洛克却突然话锋一转：“没什么，by the way,你的那些病人今天都没有预约？”“Damn it,我几乎都要忘了，现在几点了？thank god,还有二十分钟，两个街区外应该还来得及。你知道的，我很想留下来照顾你，如果不是今天这个病人情况有点特殊的话，我是肯定会跟他协商调整......”“你走吧，不然你的病人可能要去见上帝了。”约翰不出意外地笑了：“Don’t be so mean.我给你准备助眠的药基于你这两天没怎么休息好，记得按时服药，有什么事随时给我发短信。” 

“Got it ,bye John .” “Take care of yourself ,good night.” 

几周后的某个周末，伦敦下了场大雨，约翰路过一家意大利餐厅时无意中瞥到海鲜焗饭两份降价百分之二十的宣传单，然后他就想到了夏洛克，顺便一提，夏洛克对食物虽不像对衣着那样讲究，但是有一次他们两个人在这家餐厅吃饭时，夏洛克多吃了几勺这焗饭，约翰就明白原来这位福尔摩斯也是有喜欢的食物的。自从约翰结婚后，他就把那张好像怎么也刷不爆的信用卡还给了夏洛克，所以看到打折促销，他给玛丽发短信说今天不回家吃午饭后，便毫不犹豫地进去了，也不是说他没了那张卡生活就拮据到什么地步，他只是 想借此去看看夏洛克，仅此而已。 

“※Hold hard the breath and bend up every spirit.To his full height. On, on, you noblest English.※”约翰走到楼下的时候，就听到了夏洛克的声音，他感到莫名的不安，果然下一秒，他听到了枪声。约翰扔掉手里的袋子，飞快地爬完那十七级楼梯，直到他看到夏洛克正好好地站在那里看起来并没有受伤，约翰才觉得自己那颗悬在嗓子眼的心稍稍放下了。可是当夏洛克转过身来的时候，约翰觉得自己心放的还是太早了。他看到夏洛克眼睛的一瞬间就明白，夏洛克又吸 毒了。 

夏洛克光着脚，穿着那套质地优良的深蓝色丝质睡衣，情绪波动，精神恍惚。他看着自认为不应该也不会出现于此的“幻影”约翰：“华生？不，你不是华生，他现在应该陪着玛丽在公园散步，不....这也不对！下雨了，他们应该在家，约翰的肩伤一到雨天就犯，不知道他现在疼不疼......”夏洛克自嘲的笑了笑，举起枪想把这“不真实”的约翰打得消散。 

约翰飞快地跑过去夺下枪，下了子弹，用力把它们扔到沙发上去。然后他看到挣扎中夏洛克裸 露 出来的两只手臂，约翰以为自己会吼出来，可是他没有，只是深深吸了口凉气，因为眼前的一切实在是让他难受的说不出话来。 

如果说右边胳膊上排列整齐的尼古丁贴片能说明这混 蛋当时意识还不是多么涣散，那么夏洛克左边手臂上密密麻麻，大小不一却有一个共性的针眼，就只能让约翰确信，照这么个注射法，夏洛克最多再活不过七年。 

于是约翰一言不发地把夏洛克搀扶到床上，可能是被刚才这场闹剧耗光了体力，夏洛克挣扎了一会儿就睡了过去。他昏睡了很久，醒过来的时候用手拍了拍依旧沉闷的脑袋，下了床缓过神来才看到坐在沙发上一直注视着自己的约翰。夏洛克闭上眼睛左右摇了摇头，想把约翰看的更清楚一点，因为眼前这个约翰实在不像那个救死扶伤，永远温和的医生，而像极了那个入侵过阿富汗的，坚毅果敢的士兵。 

约翰阴沉着脸：“你还是不打算告诉我吗？”夏洛克极没出息地抖了一下，他小心翼翼地说：“什么？”约翰冷哼了一声：“看来你是不打算跟我说实话了，如果不是赫德森太太无意中提到，我可能到死都不会知道你上次发烧竟然会跟你那该死的百分之七的可卡因溶液扯上关系！”夏洛克下意识地攥紧了拳头，盛怒之下的约翰却注意到了，这是夏洛克紧张时的下意识动作。 

“你知道的华生，最近伦敦的罪犯好像全部人间蒸发了一样，这对别人来说可能不是什么坏事，但对我绝不能称得上好事，你也知道的，手头没有那些让我兴奋的案子，我只能......”“可是这他妈的会害死你！你到底有没有把自己的该死的健康当一回事？！”约翰也意识到自己是头一回用这种语气跟夏洛克说话，也不知道是不是错觉，因为他感觉到夏洛克有点.......被吓到了？ 

盛怒之下约翰喘着粗气，而夏洛克低着头，并且极其罕见地不再说话，表情里甚至有点愧疚，当然约翰也不敢确信这种表情真的就能说明夏洛克意识到自己错了，毕竟那可是夏洛克。于是他决定好好教训这位福尔摩斯一顿，让他真正意识到所犯的错误。让他意识到自己......有多担心他! 

“去拿一条你的坚实的皮带过来吧夏洛克，毕竟你的任何一条总是比我用的这条韧性要好的多。鉴于你这种从不把自己身体当回事的行为，我认为自己有必要用教训小孩子的方式惩罚你。”夏洛克这次是真的被吓到了，他不明白为什么约翰能用那种“你的咖啡加奶还是加方糖”的平淡语气说出这种话。他明白自己最近是多贴了几盒贴片，注射的频率更高了些，可是约翰也不能为这个……要揍自己？于是他飞快地眨巴着眼睛:“不能，华生，你不能为了这个打我。”“试试看，夏洛克，试试看，¹我可以叫着名字掰断你身上的每一根骨头¹”当然约翰就算再生气，也不会真的从头到脚关照一遍夏洛克的骨头。不知道是夏洛克意识到今天这顿打躲不过了，还是这句话意外起了点儿作用，他竟然真的，磨磨蹭蹭的挪到衣柜旁，抽了条看起来很有质感的皮带出来，别扭地扔给约翰并偏过头不再去看他。 

约翰走到那张过去他曾坐在前面写了无数篇博客的桌子旁，扬了扬下巴，示意夏洛克过来。夏洛克慢吞吞的走到距离桌子不到十公分的距离处时，约翰突然扬起了右手，吓得夏洛克飞快地向后退了五公分，结果他看到约翰只是挽起了毛衣袖，用皮带点点了桌沿，言下之意再明显不过:赶紧滚过来趴好不要等我过去揪你过来。夏洛克当然也领会到了，于是他闭上眼睛，深呼吸一口，终于鼓起勇气快步走过去并撑到了桌上。 

夏洛克双手交叠垫在额头下方，他身高超过六英尺，此时趴在桌上，更显得他双腿修长，他瘦，但是臀部挺翘，这个姿势让他看起来甚至有些性感过头了。可是约翰没心思欣赏这具美好的胴体，他只是冷冷地说:“裤子脱了。”夏洛克突然涨红了脸，带着一丝恳求:“华生……不要……”可是他看到华生那战士般坚定毫无商量余地的眼神之后，还是乖乖脱掉了那层薄薄的裤子，连着内裤一起。于是约翰看着夏洛克脱了裤子，并调整好姿势后，极狠地抽了下去。 

“啪!”的一声脆响过后，夏洛克咬紧了牙才忍住没让自己痛呼出来，逃！逃开！他那聪明的大脑此时只想拼命指挥他逃开。夏洛克不是没挨过打，小时候麦考夫抓到他犯错的时候，他也会被麦考夫拎过来放到膝盖上打，可每次只要夏洛克委屈巴巴的说一句:“It reall hurts,brother”大英政府那高高举起的巴掌只能轻轻的落下来，并且总是在这种时候无奈的结束这场仿佛是在惩罚他自己的教训。 

“啪！”又是一下，夏洛克清楚的感知到自己臀部此时一定起了一道楞子，并且在以惊人的速度由浅红色变成深红，第三下，皮带还是落在同一个地方，如果此时挨打的不是自己，夏洛克一定要问问约翰究竟是在哪里学到的这种折磨人的手段，第四下第五下，没有丝毫停顿的依次落下来……“啊!”他数到第十五下的时候，终于忍不住叫了出来，虽然只有一声就被夏洛克咽回了嗓子，这时，约翰终于把皮带稍微向下挪了挪，这让夏洛克甚至想抬起头去亲吻约翰那只正在行刑的手。 

皮带依然不留丝毫情面的砸下来，第二十下……第三十下……尽管夏洛克有那惊人的毅力支撑着他，第五十下，皮带抽在了他臀腿交接处脆弱的皮肤上，夏洛克终于溃不成军，他控制不住的用右手去挡，约翰来不及停下，就眼看着皮带在夏洛克修长的手指上留下了一道深色的印子。约翰是想过抽他的手的，用尺子或者是什么木制的物件，他想过用这种方式让夏洛克在下一次感到无聊手上拿到注射器时能回忆起那种钻心的痛，毕竟十指连心，约翰虽然没经历过，但他相信这或许会比自己的这种做法更有成效一些。 

可是约翰舍不得，他舍不得在为自己演奏过门德尔松小提琴曲的骨节分明的那双手上留下任何伤痕，他就是舍不得。他回过神来扔下皮带，抓起夏洛克的右手无比担心的翻来覆去检查了好几遍，直到他能以一个医生的身份确信刚才这一下并没有伤到夏洛克的手骨，才真正放下心来。下手有多重他自己当然清楚，如果因为自己让夏洛克那双好看的手暂时哪怕不是永远的拿不起那只小型的放大镜，那么约翰真的不会原谅自己。 

在约翰给夏洛克检查手的空档，夏洛克转过头只偷偷看了约翰一眼，就明白约翰心疼了，于是夏洛克略带哭腔地委屈地小声说:“对不起……我不是故意要伸手挡的……我只是……只是太疼了……”他推测的不错，约翰心疼了，他看着夏洛克额头上密密麻麻的汗珠，因为缺水而不再红润的嘴唇，臀部一道道的印子，有几处甚至破皮并渗出了红色的血点，他就知道，自己刚才扔到地上的皮带是无论如何都再捡不起来了。约翰还是没有说话，夏洛克抿了抿嘴巴，虚弱的说:“你要是还生气…就…继续吧，我保证这次不会再挡了…”说完，他甚至把腰压的更低了些，约翰是心疼了，可是，他也明白自己不能再纵容他，他要让夏洛克记住这次教训，于是他换了位置，站到夏洛克的右后方，把夏洛克的右手拉过来放到背上，用自己的右手以一种跟夏洛克十指相扣的姿势固定住夏洛克，然后他扬起了左手。 

左手，约翰惯用的左手，他为夏洛克递咖啡的左手，为夏洛克击毙的哥的左手，很久很久之前，拄着拐杖的左手。“最后十下夏洛克，我希望你能在下次想起你那可卡因溶液之前，记得这次教训。”夏洛克没想到的是，刚才的皮带竟然比约翰的巴掌重不了多少，可他还是感觉到约翰已经没有那么生气了，于是他大了胆子:“我知道错了，所以轻点，华生，轻点，求你了”结果最后的五下真的就没有那么难熬了。 

约翰看到夏洛克那因为自己的巴掌又红肿了一圈的屁股，终于是不忍心，将夏洛克拦腰抱起来，动作极为慎重的把他放在了床上。约翰起身去拿药箱的时候，夏洛克突然伸手抓住了他的袖子:“晚上留下来，华生，我太疼了，不要走。”可能是他太疼了，因为约翰注意到夏洛克说这句话时眼里蒙蒙的水汽，这让约翰想起了自己之前养的那只公牛犬。²要拒绝夏洛克.福尔摩斯的任何要求是很难的，因为他的请求总是极其明确，又用这样一种巧妙的温和态度提出来的。²何况约翰也没打算要走，因为他要留下来照顾这个挨了打之后脾性更像十二岁孩子的福尔摩斯。 

上药的时候，夏洛克绷紧了双腿，并且在约翰给他消毒的时候忍不住在被子里蹬腿，“别乱动!”华生怕自己手上夹着药棉的镊子真的伤到他，又朝他那伤痕累累的屁股上补了一巴掌，于是夏洛克就乖乖的不再乱动了。上完药折腾下来两个人都累了，约翰和衣躺在夏洛克身边语气严肃的说:“说真的夏洛克，下次无聊的时候不要再碰那些了，我可以陪你做猜谜游戏，虽然你压根连麦当娜是谁都不知道，或者你可以看看我为你写的博客，这也许能让你从无聊中脱离出来。不过我实在看不出你会对那些无聊的东西感兴趣，不是吗？”“³不是看不出，华生，而是不注意，你不知道该看哪里，所以忽略了所有的东西。³”“我忽略了什么？” 

“你忽略了什么呢？忽略了在遇见你之前我从来都是一个人？忽略了只有尼古丁和可卡因不会离开贝克街再次丢下我一个人？忽略了…我爱你，华生，当然这也总是被你忽略的，你知道的，你是知道的 I LOVE YOU,ALWAYS.” 

大概是因为刚才约翰给他喝的助眠药药效太过显著，也可能只是因为夏洛克实在太累，太疼了，这些话在被说出来之前，夏洛克就在枕头上蹭了蹭毛绒绒的脑袋，沉沉地睡了过去。 

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉  
注: *出自莎士比亚《查理五世》，也是BBC版103中小夏的台词。   
¹ 出自神夏大电影《可恶的新娘》华生台词   
² 出自原著《歪嘴男》章节   
³ 出自原著《身份迷案》章节 


End file.
